Hockey Love
by minzunogirl
Summary: High School , Friends , Basball , and over protective brothers what a life


**I own nothing**

Chapter 1

As the school bus pulled up to the high school the kids were putting their backpacks on. When the bus stopped the sophomores and a couple of freshmen got off the bus. Heather waited for her friends Amanda and Marissa. Once they were ready they headed off the bus. Heather wasn't paying action so she tripped. She braced herself for the impact but it didn't come she looked up to see Travis. "Are you ok" he asked. "Yeah I'm fine" said Heather standing up. After making sure that she was ok he headed back to the school. When he was gone Amanda and Marissa came in front her. Heather was staring at the school. Amanda waved her hand in front of her. "Uh Heather" asked Amanda. Marissa saw what she was staring at. "Heather you're blushing" said Marissa. At that Heather snapped out of her dream. "I'm not blushing" said Heather heading toward school. "Right" said Marissa. When they got to the school they bump into Heather's older brother Mike and a couple of his friends. "Hey Heather. Amanda, Marissa are you guys still coming over tonight" asked Mike. "Yes" said Amanda. So the girls headed to their lockers then headed to History. When class started Mr. Marshack said "You all know that we have a test on Friday. So I want you guys to study in groups. Travis, Heather, Amanda and Marissa". He then started saying the other groups. So Travis moved over to the girls. "Hey Travis. Amanda and me are going over to Heather's house to study why don't you come too" asked Marissa. "Sure is that ok with you" asked Travis. "Yeah but you might want to let your mom know" said Heather. At lunch Amanda asked "Heather what going to do about Mike?" "I'm going to talk to him right now" said Heather walking over to Mike. "Hey Heather what's up" he asked. "Amanda, Marissa and me are going to take the bus" said Heather. "Ok" said Mike. "Ok. Are mom and dad going to be home" asked Heather. No dad is at the hospital and mom is at Aunt Meredith. Why" asked Mike. "No reason. See you at home" said Heather walking back to her table. When she got there Travis came over. "Hey Travis" said Marissa. "Hey. Heather my mom said that it was ok" said Travis. "Ok cool "said Heather. After school they all got on the bus and headed home. When they all go t on the bus Amanda asked "What are you going to do when Mike and Alex see you walk through the door with a boy?" "Who are Mike and Alex" asked Travis. "My two very over protective brothers. As long as my dad isn't home I'm good" said Heather. "But what if your dad is home "asked Marissa. "Marissa not helping" said Heather. When they got off the bus they started towards Heather's house. They were half way there when Heather said "Crap" "What" asked Travis. "My dad is home" said Heather. "That's not good" said Amanda. "Maybe their watching a game" said Marissa as they got to the front door. "Yeah maybe your right" said Heather unlocking the door. When they got inside Heather called "Guys I'm home." All of a sudden she heard footsteps. Hoping that she was just imaging things but she knew she was in for it when she saw Alex standing there. "Heather can I talk to you for a minute" said Alex. "Sure. Why don't you guys head to my room" said Heather handing Amanda her backpack. Once they were gone she asked "What's up?" "Heather you know what Mike is going to be like when he finds out that there's a guy here and don't forget about dad" said Alex. "Can't you cover for" asked Heather. "Fine but you have to come downstairs to let them know that you're home and Uncle Derek is here" said Alex. "Great as if this couldn't get any worse" said Heather walking downstairs. When she got downstairs she saw them watching a hockey game. "Hey Heather" said Derek. "Hi. Well I'm going to go study now" said Heather going upstairs. Once she was upstairs she ran to her room and closed the door. "You ok" asked Marissa. "My uncle is here" said Heather."Well as long as we stay in here you should be fine" said Marissa. "Yeah" said Heather. After an hour of studying they all went home. When they were gone Heather went downstairs and sat next to Mike. "Ok what's up with you today" asked Mike. "Nothing" said Heather. Before Mike could say anything they heard the door open and Heather knew it was her mom. So she ran upstairs to greet her. "Mom can I talk to you" she asked. "Sure lets go in your dad's and my room" said Lexie. Once they were in the room Lexie asked "Ok what's up?" "Mom I like this guy but I don't know if he likes me and I can't tell Mike and Alex because their well Mike and Alex and I can't tell dad because I'm his little girl" said Heather. "Sweetie why wouldn't this guy like you. You're smart, sweet and caring. I'll talk to your brothers and dad" said Lexie. "Ok" said Heather. "How about we go see what everyone wants for dinner" said Lexie. So they went downstairs. "Hey sweetie" said Mark. "Hey. So what do you guys want to do for dinner" asked Lexie. "How about pizza" said Mike. Just then the phone rang. "I'll get it" said Alex walking upstairs. "Hello" he said. "Hey this is Travis. Is Heather there" he asked. "Yeah hold on" said Alex. "Heather" he called. So Heather came running upstairs. "Who is it" she asked. "Travis" said Alex. "Shh. Do you want dad and Mike to hear" said Heather. "Right sorry" said Alex walking downstairs. "Hello" she said. "Hey Heather. I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie this weekend." "Sure but it would have to be in the evening because I have to work at the hospital during the day" said Heather. "Ok does Saturday work for you" asked Travis. "Yeah" said Heather. "Ok bye" said Travis before hanging up. Heather hung up and walked downstairs with a smile on her face. "Alex can you take me to the movie on Saturday and pick me up" asked Heather. "Sure" said Alex. "Heather I'm sure Alex has plans for Saturday night. Mike or me can take you and pick you" said Mark. Heather looked to her mom for help. "Mark you can't remember we have plans with Derek and Meredith" said Lexie. "Yeah and Mike you have practice that night and I don't mind" said Alex. It was the weekend and Heather was doing her work with a smile on her face. She turned the corner to see Amanda and Marissa. "Hey guys" she said. "So Heather what do you want to do tonight" asked Amanda. "Guys I'm sorry I can't hang out tonight" said Heather. "Why not" asked Marissa. "Because she's got a date tonight" asked Alex. "Really who with" asked Amanda. "Travis" said Alex. "Alex shut up and go away" said Heather. "I was only trying to help" said Alex. Heather pushed him away. "Why didn't you tell us" asked Amanda. "Well I don't know if it's going to work out" said Heather putting a chart on the counter. "Heather do you know what you're going to wear tonight" asked Marissa. "Yeah jeans and a t-shirt" said Heather. "Text me as soon as you get home from your date" said Amanda giving her a hug. "I will" said Heather. Later that night Heather was having trouble deciding if she should wear her hair up or down. "Mom" she called."What's the matter" asked Lexie. "What should I do with my hair" asked Heather. "Come here and close your eyes" said Lexie. So when Heather closed her eyes Lexie started braiding her hair like she use to when she was younger. "Ok you can open your eyes" said Lexie. Heather opened her eyes to see that her hair was braided "Thank you mom" said Heather hugging her. "You're welcome. Now go have fun" said Lexie. Heather said goodbye to Mike and her dad before heading to the movies with Alex. When they got to the movies Heather was about to get out Alex parked the car. "Alex what are you doing" she asked. "I'm coming in" said Alex. "Alex" she whined. "I'm still your older brother. I just want to make sure your ok" said Alex getting out of the car. "Fine" said Heather. When they got in the theater they saw Travis. Heather stopped Alex before he went over to him. "Alex please be nice" she said. "I will" said Alex before walking over to Travis. "Hey Heather" said Travis. "Well now that I know she is in good hands I'll be going. Heather call me as soon as the movie the movies over" said Alex giving her a quick kiss before leaving. "Sorry about that" said Heather. "It's ok" said Travis. After the movie Heather and Travis were waiting for his mom and Alex. Before Heather got in Alex's car, Travis gave Heather a kiss before getting into his mom's car. Heather got in Alex's car with a smile on her face. "I'm guessing you had fun" asked Alex. "Yeah I did actually" said Heather. "That's good" said Alex before driving them home.


End file.
